


Текучий песок

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edo Period, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, WTF Kombat 2021, alternate universe — fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Кицунэ исчез — растворился в языке пламени.Мысли Осаму подëрнуло дымкой, веки вдруг отяжелели, тело ломило от усталости.Какой странный сон.Когда неведомая сущность нападает на его город, к Осаму заявляется необычный помощник.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195787
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Haikyuu спецквест 2021





	Текучий песок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sunagashi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014113) by [bastigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastigod/pseuds/bastigod). 



> 砂流 [sunagashi] — сунагаси. буквально: «текучий песок».
> 
> 1\. отметины на линии закалки лезвия, напоминающие омытый волнами песок.

— Мия-сан!

Осаму вздёрнул голову.

В последнее время редко удавалось выспаться.

Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел одного из своих подчинённых, Гинджиму-сана — судя по седой пряди в каштановых волосах. Самурай в отставке: раньше служил его отцу, а теперь прозябал в компании Осаму.

— На нас снова напали, мой господин.

Осаму сел прямо, и одеяло соскользнуло с груди. Моргнул пару раз. «Снова». Даже удивляться не стоило.

— Где?

— Ферма Рисеки, — склонил голову Гинджима-сан.

— Есть пострадавшие? — Звучание собственного голоса раздражало: хриплый после сна, слишком будничный — не под стать обстоятельствам. 

— Они потеряли двух коров и быка. — Он опустился на колени возле футона Осаму. Стиснул кимоно так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — И Рисеки-младший…

У Осаму перехватило дыхание.

— Пытался отбиться. Он жив, но состояние критическое. — У Гинджимы-сана дрожал голос. Неожиданное проявление слабости для бывалого воина. Осаму полагал, что сказывалось влияние семейной жизни. Его сын, Хитоши, был другом Рисеки Хейске.

— Отправьте его в дом Акаги-сама, немедленно. Настаивайте, чтобы о нëм позаботились лучшим образом. — Осаму умолк и указал на свой набор для каллиграфии. Тот его передал. Пара кандзи, капля воска, печать. Гинджима-сан с поклоном принял пергамент из рук Осаму. — Сейчас опасность миновала?

Он кивнул.

— После нападения на Хейс… Рисеки-куна противник скрылся.

Осаму вздохнул. Нападения продолжались уже две недели, и каждое — заканчивалось раньше, чем кто-либо мог увидеть преступника. Но, к сожалению, без ущерба не обошлось ни разу. Зарезанный скот, расхищенные поля, погибли два мальчика. Народ терял надежду.

— Приставьте к фермерам охрану на оставшуюся ночь. Завтра заберите их в город.

Гинджима-сан склонил голову.

— Нужно сообщить вашему отцу. Он может помочь.

Осаму не был в восторге от идеи пригласить самого элитного самурая из Клана Мия, чтобы тот прочесал его обыкновенно мирный город. К тому же Ацуму тоже мог заявиться и начать хозяйничать, будто двадцать минут старшинства делали из него бога.

— Справимся сами.

— Хорошо, Мия-сан. — Подданный звучал неуверенно. Лишь вопрос времени, когда один из людей его отца доложит обо всëм даймë. И тогда Осаму потеряет свой город и свободу.

— Утром мы созовëм собрание и решим проблему, — подытожил Осаму. — Это всë?

— Это всë. — Гинджима-сан поднялся на ноги и поклонился в пояс. — Хорошего сна, мой господин.

Дверь глухо захлопнулась, и Осаму выдохнул, расслабив спину и ссутулив плечи. Провëл рукой по лицу и взмолился, чтобы сон вернулся как можно скорее.

Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, он уловил движение в комнате. Вперился взглядом в резной сундук напротив футона. Его прямой угол спрятался под чернотой — кто-то сидел на крышке, свесив скрещенные ноги. Чуть выше в свету свечи виднелся белый овал. Маска.

Сердцебиение мгновенно ускорилось. Осаму метнулся под подушку за клинком. Пусто.

— Не это ли ищешь? — Человек в маске спрыгнул с сундука. Его стопы не издали ни звука, коснувшись татами на полу. Он изогнул запястье, прокручивая в пальцах кинжал Осаму.

Незнакомец приблизился, и к горлу Осаму подступил комок. Он дëрнулся, попытавшись встать.

Его остановили лезвием, просвистевшим рядом с головой, — так близко, что по спине мороз пробежал. Кинжал с громким треском вонзился в сëдзи позади него.

Незнакомец щëлкнул пальцами, и Осаму пригвоздило к земле. Сердце рвалось из груди, когда он попытался сдвинуться, — но тело осталось на месте. В ловушке.

Стоп.

Незнакомец сел рядом с ним и сложил руки на коленях. С маски дерзко усмехался лис, и его нарисованные глаза изгибались в два красных полумесяца.

Осаму обвëл маску взглядом. Тëмные уши, торчавшие у еë краëв, не были вырезанными и разрисованными. Скорее, настоящими и покрытыми шерстью. А за спиной незнакомца — два хвоста с белыми кончиками.

Кицунэ.

Он попытался озвучить своë открытие, но безуспешно — рот тоже сковало магией.

— Ах, — опомнился кицунэ. Тихо усмехнулся и провëл пальцем между сомкнутыми губами Осаму.

— К-как ты сюда попал? — После попыток выбраться из магических пут дышать было непросто. — Кицунэ не могут приходить без приглашения.

— Возможно. — Тот прищëлкнул языком. — Но разве мы не в господском поместье? Прибежище для всех жителей нашего города?

— Что?

— Ты верно услышал, — весело заметил кицунэ. — Я здесь живу и в приглашении не нуждаюсь.

До своего ухода его дядя вëл записи о каждой семье города. Навскидку Осаму мог вспомнить только пару ключевых деталей, но такой горожанин, как кицунэ, вряд ли бы стëрся из памяти.

— Значит, твоих рук дело? — процедил сквозь зубы Осаму.

Кицунэ склонил голову набок.

— Я только сказал, что живу в этом городе. Какого чëрта...

Осаму смерил взглядом белую маску. Перевëл глаза на клинки, прицепленные к бëдрам кицунэ. Затем на свои ноги, пригвождëнные к футону. На нож в сëдзи. Снова заглянул в нарисованные лисьи глаза.

У кицунэ дрогнули руки.

— …Ладно, согласен. Вывод так и напрашивается.

Он пробежался длинными пальцами по ножнам, прежде чем вытащить один из клинков — танто с алой рукояткой. Некоторое время полюбовался им. Прижал плоскость лезвия к ладони. 

— Мия-сан, — наконец произнëс он и протянул руку вперëд. Острие клинка легло поверх вены на шее Осаму. Ощутимо близко, но не ранило. — Если бы я хотел напасть на город, не было бы проще… отрубить голову вожаку?

Осаму промолчал. В чём-то тот был прав.

— Понятное дело, я на это способен. — Он убрал лезвие от шеи Осаму, напоказ подкинул в руке и положил на футон. — Нет. Я здесь, потому что хочу помочь.

— Начал бы с того, что отпустил меня, — горько усмехнулся Осаму.

— Идея хорошая, но есть проблема. — Кицунэ склонился над ним, и маска оказалась всего в миллиметре от лица Осаму. — Где гарантия, что ты тут же не схватишь это, — он провëл пальцем вдоль лезвия, — и не перережешь мне горло?

— Полагаю, ты не доверяешь мне как своему господину?

— Как раз наоборот. — Осаму представил за неподвижной маской широкую улыбку. — Ты хороший человек, Мия-сан. Добрый. Но я знаю людей. Ваш вид никогда не будет доверять нашему, потому и нам — не стоит доверять людям.

— И что посоветуешь? — Осаму знал, что его ждëт. Сделка. Дар. От которого глупо отказаться, но столь же глупо — его принять. 

— У меня есть предложение.

— Слушаю.

— В обмен на мою помощь ты дашь обещание, что ни один смертный не причинит мне вреда. — Кицунэ выпрямился и снова сложил руки на коленях.

— И каковы условия?

— Око за око, — произнëс тот помрачневшим голосом. — Что случится со мной, то постигнет и тебя.

Осаму приподнял бровь.

— А если ты умрëшь? Кто явится по мою душу вместо тебя?

— Ты никогда его не слушал, верно?

Поначалу слова кицунэ сбили его с толку, но потом он понял. Клан Мия был кланом воинов — здесь воспитывали элитных самураев, что следовали кодексу до последнего вздоха. Отец Осаму славился военной смекалкой на весь Санъëдо, и Ацуму готовился стать его достойным преемником.

Их дядя Исао, однако, был человеком грамоты и не собирался идти по стопам собственного близнеца. Когда он вступил во владение родовым поместьем, то превратил его в процветающий город, каким тот оставался и по сей день — Инаризаки. Главным его достижением стал читальный дом, где он собрал тысячи книг и обучил местных жителей чтению и письму.

Накануне своей смерти он взял Осаму под крыло. Воспитал в нëм ценности, отличные от военного кодекса. Рассказал об историях и сказках, а не о войнах народа — дал те знания, в которых не видел смысла отец. Именно возле походного костра дяди Исао Осаму услышал их легенды — про волшебных птиц и зверей, живущих в лесах.

Не более, чем фантазии. Сказки для развлечения детей. Внушали ужас — учили выживать. Мифы — объясняли устройство мира с помощью магии.

Так он считал, пока в его спальне не оказался кицунэ.

— Явится Инари-сама, — проговорил незнакомец. — Всë просто.

В более подробных объяснениях Осаму не нуждался. Божественная кара — последнее, чего он желал для своего города.

— А если откажусь?

— Как думаешь, приятно ли будет пролежать в таком положении до конца жизни? — Слова кицунэ — саркастичный яд. — А жить в таком случае тебе недолго. Голод и обезвоживание ослабят тело, из-за давления на грудную клетку затруднится дыхание, постепенно накопятся экскре…

— Всë. Хватит. Понял, — прорычал Осаму. — Я согласен на твои условия.

— Вот и прекрасно. — Кицунэ щëлкнул пальцами и вызвал вспышку малинового пламени с синеватыми молниями. Положил ладонь на грудь Осаму, и он задержал дыхание. Хотя огонь выглядел опасным и раскалëнным, ощущения больше походили на тепло от костра — он ласково согревал кожу, лëгкие и сердце.

Когда кицунэ убрал руку, Осаму почувствовал, как давление, приковавшее тело к футону, исчезло, и он освободился. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы лëгкие заработали в полную силу. Вернулось осязание. Начали зудеть подушечки пальцев — от желания взять танто с футона.

— У тебя есть имя? — спросил Осаму, подняв клинок. Алая рукоятка ещë хранила тепло чужой руки, металл сверкал причудливым оттенком тëмно-серого, виднелся волнистый хамон. Он казался знакомым, хотя Осаму не мог вспомнить, откуда. Краем глаза заметил, как напрягся кицунэ.

— Рэй, — ответил тот.

— Не твоë, полагаю. — Осаму кинул на него взгляд и протянул кинжал.

Рэй фыркнул от смеха, забрал оружие и вставил обратно в ножны.

— Нет, конечно. Настоящие имена дарят власть. 

— Однако моё ты знаешь. — Осаму расслабился и откинулся спиной на стену.

Рэй щëлкнул запястьем, вновь призвав пламя. Оно сложилось в два кандзи: десять штрихов для «Мия», восемь для «Осаму». Сомкнул пальцы. Между ними просочился дым.

— Мне его назвали не по собственной воле. — Маска приблизилась к Осаму. — Над тобой я не властен.

— Теперь так заговорил. — Он проследил, как кицунэ поднялся с колен. — Пару минут назад казалось иначе.

Рэй поклонился, шевельнув парными хвостами. Выпрямился, отряхнул пояс и опустил руки к бëдрам.

— К твоему сведению, я бы тебя не ранил. — Он развернулся, напоследок взглянув на Осаму рисованными глазами: — Ты мне слишком нравишься.

Осаму открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но кицунэ ушëл — растворился в языке пламени.

Мысли заволокло туманом, веки вдруг потяжелели, тело ломило от усталости.

Какой странный сон.

***

Осаму поморщился, как только подданные покинули молельную. Пустая трата времени. Несколько часов, в течение которых горстка старых людей спорила и заламывала руки.

За две недели они ни на шаг не приблизились к прекращению нападений.

«Вы не думали, что атаки могут быть связаны с нечистой силой?» — осмелился предположить Осаму. Косаку-сан рассмеялся в открытую. Даже люди его дяди тут же отмели этот вариант.

В богов верили все. Город был назван в честь Инари-сама. Они молились об обильных урожаях и мягких бурях. Оставляли подношения в каждом святилище — от большого храма, которым управляла семья Оджиро, до крошечных, что были в каждом доме.

Но идея, что боги вмешивались в их жизни непосредственно, перестала быть популярной. То были люди войны. Призраки, гоблины, духи — в военной стратегии им не было места, как и всему неизведанному, неожиданному и нечеловеческому.

Возможно, Осаму стоило прислушаться к старшим. Ведь он не более чем несведущий ребёнок, к которому они вынуждены выказывать уважение.

Но Осаму не мог не думать о своём сне. Холод клинка у горла казался реальным — он до сих пор ощущал покалывание от металла на коже. Словно кицунэ и впрямь посетил его покои.

Нет, это не могло быть правдой.

Ушёл последний из подданных, и Осаму поднялся с места. Время было раннее, его ожидало много работы, но сначала — завтрак.

От молельной до главной улицы Инаризаки дорога была недолгой. Вдоль мостовой теснились продовольственные лавки и магазины, полные всех видов товаров: от овощей и лоскутов ткани до ювелирных украшений и керамики. Вслед Осаму хором раздавались вежливые приветствия своего господина.

Когда он приехал сюда впервые — ещё ребёнком — в нём поселилась мечта открыть подобную лавочку. Лепить онигири и продавать соседям. Видеть улыбки на лицах, когда те надкусывали рис.

Возможно, однажды.

Обменяв пару монет на онигири в бамбуковом листе, он продолжил путь по грунтовой дороге.

Улыбнулся про себя, заслышав характерный лязг металла и рёв горящей кузницы.

Кузница Инаризаки впечатляла. Работала за счëт водяного колеса в реке и позволяла создавать все виды изделий из металла: от приборов и колец до мечей и кинжалов. Самураи, подвластные Клану Мия, платили немалые деньги за оружие, изготовленное в Инаризаки.

— Мия-сан. — Знакомый голос. Его самый любимый в мире, только вряд ли Осаму когда-либо в этом признается.

Суна скрестил руки на груди. Рукава его косодэ были стянуты завязками, открывая вид на гибкие, но сильные предплечья. Рядом сидели два ученика — мальчики лет десяти, не старше — и звенели бесформенными каплями металла.

— Суна, — парировал Осаму.

— Сколько раз мне просить, чтобы ты звал меня Ринтаро? — Руки опустились к бёдрам, губы сжались в линию. — Суной зовут моего отца.

— А сколько раз просить мне, чтобы ты звал меня Осаму? — ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Пауза — и Суна рассмеялся.

— Парни. — Положил руки на плечи учеников. — Идите отдохните. Вы отлично поработали.

Они просияли, хором крикнув: «Да, Суна-сенсей! Спасибо, Суна-сенсей!». Поклонились и выскользнули через чëрный вход.

— «Сенсей»? Как тебя угораздило? — усмехнулся Осаму. Дети Суну не любили. Младенцы начинали рыдать от одного его вида и продолжали, пока их не успокаивали матери. А животные, наоборот, Суну обожали. Казалось, каждый год как минимум одна кошка или лисица решала, что под его верандой идеальное место для родов. Осаму не раз видел Суну в окровавленном кимоно и с охапкой крошечных котят в руках.

— Отец в городе, — вздохнул Суна. Развязал тацуки, чтобы распустить рукава. — Делает, кстати, новый меч для твоего брата. А пока его нет, приходится нянчиться с его учениками.

— Уверен, всё не так плохо, — заметил Осаму. — Ты ведь мастер своего дела. Они, должно быть, безумно рады у тебя поучиться.

— О чём ты, — закатил глаза Суна. — Куда мне до отца.

Осаму знал, куда приведёт подобный разговор. В бесконечный круговорот Суниного цинизма, поскольку тот никогда не принимал заслуженные комплименты. Пожалуй, стоило пресечь тему в зародыше.

— Слушай, Рин. Ты голоден? — Он приподнял бамбуковый свёрток, и на ранее безразличном лице Суны появилось радостное предвкушение.

Они расположились на берегу реки, по очереди доставая рисовые шарики из развёрнутой бумаги. Суна откинулся, улёгшись спиной на землю. Пушистые каштановые волосы смешались с травинками. Золотисто-зелёные глаза отражали солнечный свет, словно бронзовое зеркало. Красивый.

— Полагаю, встреча прошла не очень, — заметил он, устремив взгляд в небо.

Осаму вздохнул.

— И как ты догадался?

Суна перекатился на бок. На лоб упала пара прядей.

— Ты кормишь меня только тогда, когда ты не в духе.

«Твоя улыбка поднимает мне настроение».

— Они переселяют фермеров в город, чтобы избежать новых пострадавших. — Осаму тоже лëг на траву, и теперь был на одном уровне взгляда с Суной. — Но нападений это не предотвратит.

Тот нахмурился. Потянулся рукой и убрал с глаз Осаму мешающие волосы, едва касаясь кожи кончиками пальцев. К горлу подступил комок.

— Пойдëм прогуляемся, — прошептал Суна. — Заодно проветришься.

Осаму часто проводил время с Суной, несмотря на их классовые различия. Другие молодые люди в городе либо слишком прямолинейные, либо слишком дикие. Суна не был ни одним из двух. Он спокойный. Умел отдыхать. Трудолюбивый, но расслабленный, к тому же когда хотел, весьма весело проводил время. И с ним приятно молчать — не было необходимости заполнять тишину бессмысленной светской беседой.

Более того, Суна красив. Мускулистый из-за работы, требующей физического труда, но гибкий. Мягкие каштановые волосы переливались на солнце оттенками меди. Обведëнные углëм и сафлоровым красным, узкие глаза светились нефритом.

Он мог бы его любить. Целовать в господском поместье, не задумываясь о предках или богах, которые могли видеть, как их руки скользнули бы под кимоно, а губы оставляли бы следы на ключицах. Невольно стонать, пока пальцы и рот Суны бродили бы по его телу.

Мог бы — только не может.

Даже если чувства взаимны.

— Ладно, — ответил Осаму, с трудом отрывая взгляд от губ Суны.

Суна куда более проворный, чем он, и на ноги поднялся практически без усилий. Поднял Осаму за локоть.

— Ты тяжëлый, — с улыбкой поддел он. — Чем тебя слуги кормят? Камнями?

— Очень смешно. — Осаму отряхнул кимоно. — Ты уверен, что твоë призвание — кузница? Тебе бы в Осаку да податься в шуты.

Суна рассмеялся — явно фальшиво, но беззаботно.

— Было бы неплохо. Слышал, платят им хорошо. Хватит как раз на ночь в борделе, на что-нибудь поесть и саке. Давай со мной?

Осаму последовал за Суной через реку, прыгая с камня на камень.

— Куда? В бордель?

Суна хмыкнул.

— Если хочешь.

Ещë один талант Суны: всегда находил слова, чтобы вызвать у Осаму жар во всëм теле. Хорошо, что сегодня его наверняка покрасневшие уши и шею можно было оправдать летним солнцем.

— Итак, — произнëс Суна после долгого молчания. Они вошли в лес, полный кроваво-красных клёнов, используемых для топлива в кузнице. Убежище в тени пришлось весьма кстати, поскольку Осаму уже обливался потом. — Твои предположения?

— Подумаешь, что я рехнулся, — признался Осаму.

— Давай проверим.

Он вздохнул.

— Думаю, что замешана нечистая сила. Никто не видел преступников, верно?

Суна задумчиво склонил голову.

— И почему ты решил, что я не поверю?

— Ты веришь в невидимых монстров? — Осаму вскинул брови.

— Нам всю жизнь про них говорят. — Суна аккуратно оттолкнул засохшие ветки куста, чтобы Осаму мог спокойно пройти. — Никто не знает, что там на самом деле.

— На собрании меня подняли на смех.

Суна вынужденно улыбнулся одними губами.

— Открою тебе секрет, Осаму: твои люди подчинялись твоему дяде — пусть его дух покоится с миром — и твоему отцу. А тебя они не уважают.

— Суна… — Он хотел было отчитать друга, однако передумал. Говорить так с господином непозволительно, но Суна сказал правду. — Что мне делать?

Тот скользнул рукой по его лопаткам, приобнимая. Кончики пальцев огладили шёлк кимоно. Нефритовые глаза посерьëзнели, когда встретились с взглядом Осаму. 

— У тебя два варианта. Убедить их — или сразиться самому.

— Как мне сражаться с монстром, которого я не вижу?

Суна пожал плечами, и на губах проступила лёгкая улыбка. Осаму хотел его поцеловать. Ох, хватит.

— Если бы я знал. Я умею сражаться только с рисовой соломой да бамбуком.

Уметь ему и не нужно. Проверять мечи на прочность должны были только самураи — демонстрировать свою силу и прочность клинка, пронзая мишени и руки преступников. Но Осаму сомневался, что кто-либо захочет спорить с человеком, в чьих руках был искусно сделанный острый меч, вне зависимости от его социального статуса и предполагаемых навыков в бою.

Осаму видел, как Суна проверял клинки, лишь однажды — в саду его дома, вдали от посторонних глаз. Сунин отец пригласил Осаму на чай вскоре после того, как он получил власть в Инаризаки. Вежливый жест от уважаемого кузнеца своему новому господину.

Когда они проходили через сад, у Осаму захватило дух от зрелища. Гибкие руки взмахнули двумя танто сразу. Едва заметное движение мышц плеч на обнажённой спине. Длинная, выверенная пауза перед тем, как татами упал на землю.

— Верится с трудом, знаешь ли.

Суна застыл на месте, недоверчиво подняв бровь, — а затем рассмеялся, но ничего не сказал. Его рука соскользнула с плеча Осаму, и он повёл через лес дальше.

Снова воцарилась тишина, позволявшая Осаму насладиться мелочами. Щебетом птиц в листве. Хрустом подлеска под ногами. Мягким касанием его шёлка о хлопок Суны.

Они вышли на большую поляну. Если бы Осаму вырос в Инаризаки, а не в Химедзи, то мог бы легко представить, как они с Ацуму играли здесь детьми. Один был бы Самураем, и они дрались бы ветками и катались бы по траве.

— Как красиво, — невольно выдохнул Осаму.

Глаза Суны просияли искренней радостью. Он опустился на землю и облокотился на руки. Поймал взгляд Осаму и кивнул в сторону поляны подбородком.

— Не правда ли? Здесь я частенько прячусь от трудностей.

— Трудностей? Какого рода? — Осаму сел рядом с ним на траву, до сих пор слегка влажную от росы. — Я могу помочь?

Суна вздохнул всем телом. Положил голову Осаму на плечо, и его мягкие волосы коснулись его челюсти.

— Это не стоит вашего беспокойства, мой господин.

— «Мой господин». — Осаму недовольно сморщил переносицу. — Видимо, дело совсем плохо.

Суна рассмеялся, и его смех отдался вибрацией в плечах Осаму.

— Всё в порядке, Осаму. Просто теперь, когда я вырос, мы с отцом не очень ладим.

Он позволил себе обнять Суну за плечи и зарыться в тёмные волосы. Перебирал пальцами пряди, распутывал узелки, если на них натыкался. Краем глаза заметил, как у Суны сомкнулись веки

— Он тебя бьёт?

— Нет, ни в коем случае, — рассмеялся Суна. — Просто когда родилась сестра, я перестал быть сыном и превратился в слугу.

— Почему ты никогда…

— Это неважно. Правда. — Суны промычал, когда Осаму скользнул ногтями по коже его головы. — Тебе надо разбираться с нападениями, а не зацикливаться на семейных дрязгах.

Осаму вздохнул. До решения ему далеко. Что ждёт их ночью? Фермеры перебрались в город, но достаточно ли этого?

Суна повернулся к нему лицом. В глазах сверкнуло нечто, Осаму не знакомое.

— Не забивай голову раньше времени. — Шёпот, подушечки пальцев на лбу. — Впереди долгий день. До бури не скоро.

Глаза закрылись сами, слова стали непонятными. Сон забрал его в свои владения под голос Суны — сладкого, как мёд, но твёрдого, как сталь.

***

— Могу ли я помочь вам с поисками?

Осаму чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Забыл, что он здесь не один и что Оомими (чьи твёрдые черты лица напоминали лисьи) сидел на коленях в углу комнаты и читал книгу орихон.

Он пришёл в читальный зал после своего полуденного сна. Его надоумил Суна, мол, здесь можно найти нужную информацию. Осаму осматривал полки одну за другой, тыкал наугад и пролистывал книги без особого энтузиазма, сам толком не зная, что искал.

— Ну…

И он так же не был уверен, кого искать в первую очередь.

— Возможно, книгу про ёкаев? — произнёс Осаму и заметил, как Оомими удивлённо поднял тонкие брови. — Или про кицунэ.

— Любопытная тема, Мия-сан. — Тот закрыл книгу и бережно отложил на низкий столик. Как и Осаму, Оомими родился в Химедзи. Вырос в замке и после был отправлен в Инаризаки учиться у старого хозяина читального дома. — Почему интересуетесь?

Осаму взял первую попавшуюся книгу и ненадолго изобразил интерес к традиционной медицине.

— Просто хотел что-нибудь почитать. Что может быть лучше историй наших предков?

— Я бы назвал несколько тем, — улыбнулся Оомими, хотя глаза остались серьёзными. — Помнить о прошлом важно, однако будущее уже ждёт. У меня есть книги из Осаки и Киото на куда более интересные предметы. — Он умолк, затем поднялся и вежливо поклонился. — Прошу прощения за грубый тон, мой господин.

Осаму улыбнулся, когда Оомими выпрямился.

— Не нужно, Рен. Я знаю, что ты увлечён учёбой. Буду рад послушать об этих книгах после. Но сейчас…

— Разумеется.

Оомими показал полку, которую Осаму точно видел раньше, и выбрал три книги. Две из них были о ёкаях в Хариме и Санъёдо. Третья — подробный список предполагаемых столкновений с кицунэ в округе.

— Спасибо, Рен.

Осаму положил книги на низкий столик и указал на подушку рядом. Снова поклонился.

— Что-нибудь ещё, Мия-сан?

— Пока достаточно.

— Прекрасно. Если вы не против, то я хотел бы отлучиться. Кита-кун пригласил меня и Оджиро-куна на чай сегодня днём.

Осаму улыбнулся, подумав о компании учёного, священника и чайного фермера. Хотя, возможно, такая дружба была менее странной, нежели господин и кузнец. Инаризаки в принципе странное место, и Осаму это нравилось.

— Всё хорошо. Приятного чаепития.

Оомими удалился. Когда сёдзи за ним закрылась, Осаму выдохнул и затем развернулся, намереваясь приняться за чтение.

— Интересные книги.

Перед столиком сидел Рей и листал книгу про кицунэ. Верх без рукавов и хакама уступили место чёрному шёлковому кимоно: наряд, более свойственный знатным дамам Осаки. Вышитые сосны — тоже чёрные — на фоне глянцевого отблеска шёлка казались матовыми. По низу и рукавам вышиты пронзительно белые журавли.

Так это был не сон.

— Рэй.

Лисье ухо дрогнуло, и маска повернулась к нему лицом.

— Мия-сан.

— Какой ты нарядный. — Осаму сел на колени напротив него и открыл одну из книг про ёкаяев.

— Ах, правда? — Должно быть, улыбался под маской. — Это подарок.

— Выглядит очень дорогим.

— Ну, у меня есть друзья среди знати. Как и у тебя. — Рэй бережно провёл пальцами по рукаву.

— Так мы с тобой друзья? — Осаму подпёр голову кулаком, наблюдая за тем, как кицунэ отряхивал невидимые пылинки.

— Ах, Мия-сан. — Рэй прижал уши к волосам. Вид показался знакомым, но Осаму не понял, почему. — Вы разбили мне сердце.

— Ты привязал меня к футону и начал угрожать. С тем, кто подарил это, так же обращался?

Но улыбаться быстро расхотелось, поскольку Рэй рассмеялся.

— На самом деле, да. Но при совершенно иных обстоятельствах. И его я связал верёвкой, а не магией. Да и футон, к слову, был чужой.

— С-стоит ли спрашивать про угрозы? — Не нравилось Осаму, куда зашёл их разговор.

— Будем обсуждать мою личную жизнь, любимый? — Рэй подтолкнул к нему раскрытую книгу. В ней рассказывалось о нескольких мужчинах, чьи жёны исчезли сразу после свадьбы.

— Вот как. — Осаму пробежался глазами по тексту. Здесь говорилось, что женщина была кицунэ и пропала, как только родила ребёнка. Растворилась в ночи и ушла навсегда. Осаму думал, что это обыкновенная девушка, не готовая к материнству — непосильной для неё ответственности. — И часто ты с ним видишься?

— Ревнуешь, что ли? — Рэй взял со стола книгу Оомими и снова откинулся назад. — У того господина Рэй-чан — самая любимая проститутка во всей Осаке. Но я появляюсь там, только когда позарез нужны деньги. Работа простая, к тому же ему нравится мимолëтное чувство редкости.

Осаму растерялся, не зная, как ответить. К ушам и шее подступила краска. Рэй, видимо, заметил и мягко рассмеялся.

— О-о-о, да ты возмущëн. Как мило, Мия-сан. Я с ним не сплю, он только так думает. — Рэй щëлкнул пальцами, и книга пролистнулась дальше. Здесь была иллюстрация с женщиной, окружëнной парящими огненными сферами. — Я могу сидеть сложа руки и пересчитывать деньги клиентов, в то время как иллюзия делает всё за меня.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Рэй напоказ перевернул страницу и склонил голову, будто наткнулся на что-то не в меру интересное.

— Я предложил свою помощь, не так ли? Вот, пришëл помогать.

— Правда? — Осаму захлопнул свою книгу. — Как по мне, так ты просто разлëгся в своëм наряде из борделя и притворяешься, что читаешь.

Рэй мгновенно вытянулся в струнку. 

— Думаешь, я ношу это в бордель? Ты пробовал когда-нибудь отстирывать шëлк? — Он наклонился вперëд, сложив руки на столе.

Осаму простонал и взял книгу о ëкаях. Удостаивать эти вопросы ответом он не собирался. Краем глаза заметил, что кицунэ снова расслабился и положил подбородок на предплечья. Представилось, как тот сердито надул губы.

— Мия-сан, в этих книгах нет того, что ты ищешь. — Кицунэ постучал пальцами по столу, щëлкая изогнутыми ногтями о поверхность стола.

Не отрывая взгляд от кандзи, Осаму ответил:

— А что именно мне искать, Рэй-чан? — Последний слог процедил сквозь зубы.

Тот фыркнул.

— Это мы обсудим позже, а сейчас — позволь мне кое-что объяснить.

Осаму отложил книгу и посмотрел на рисованные глаза.

— Эти истории — о прошлом, когда боги ходили по одной земле с людьми. В то время людская вера была наиболее сильной. Ведь легче понять то, что видишь. Легенды, отвергаемые тобой и твоими сверстниками, — это разбавленные версии правды. — Рэй поднялся на ноги, открывая Осаму полный обзор на своë великолепное кимоно.

— Но почему…

— Дай мне закончить, Мия-сан. — Рэй слегка склонил голову. — Сейчас всë иначе. Во время воин ваших предков вера ослабла. Боги вернулись на небеса и позволили правителям рассориться и разделить землю, пока храмы опустели. И хотя сейчас мирное время, духи и ëкаи продолжают скрываться от человеческого взора.

Рэй скользнул к нему и сел рядом. Маска, туго затянутая красными тканевыми завязками, смотрела прямо на него. Осаму вдруг понял, что у Рэя не было человеческих ушей, на которых могли бы держаться завязки.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — серьëзным тоном спросил Рэй.

Осаму отвëл взгляд, чувствуя вину за ответ:

— Нет. Было бы проще, если бы я знал, кто ты.

— Я понимаю. — Рэй не шевельнулся, не выдав никакой реакции на слова Осаму. — Но сказать не могу. Поэтому тебе придëтся постараться.

У Рэя была не одна возможность перерезать ему горло, но тот не воспользовался ни одной. Возможно, этого достаточно, чтобы довериться кицунэ.

— Хорошо.

Рэй положил руку на стол ладонью вверх. Сжал в кулак и резко его распахнул. На кончиках пальцев появились языки пламени. Он прижал уши к голове и посмотрел на Осаму.

— Больно не будет. Обещаю.

Осаму кивнул и позволил глазам закрыться, когда лба коснулось тепло огня. Две подушечки пальцев скользнули поверх его век, затем вниз к щекам и исчезли.

— Можешь открыть глаза, — прошептал Рэй. — Только не пугайся.

В читальном зале они не одни. На другом его конце сидели две незнакомки. Женщина с головой коровы в роскошном красном кимоно и крошечная девочка.

Женщина полулежала и читала роман, подперев голову кулаком. На мгновение встретилась взглядом с Осаму и улыбнулась. Её круглые и невинные карие глаза сложились в ласковые полумесяцы. Он вежливо кивнул и решил не глазеть.

Девочка сидела рядом с ней и катала по кругу плетëный шарик тэмари. Как по команде подняла взгляд. По лицу расползлась улыбка, и девочка потянула женщину за рукав кимоно:

— Оба-чан! Оба-чан! Мне кажется, он нас видит! Привет, Отчан!

— Ага, привет, — ответил Осаму, нервно глянув на Рэя.

— Умэ-чан, не дави на Мия-сана. — Рэй успокаиваще хлопнул его по спине. От прикосновения пробежала дрожь. — Он никогда не видел ëкаев.

— Ого! — Девочка широко распахнула глаза. — Я Умэ! Как «слива»! — Она покрасовалась сливовыми цветами, вышитыми на своëм кимоно. — Живу с Мими-чаном, он меня кормит, хоть и страшный и считает меня кошкой, но я не против!

— Умэ-чан — дзасики-вараси, — прошептал ему на ухо Рэй. Осаму знакомы истории про дзасики-вараси. Слышал сказки про следы ног на потолке, смех ниоткуда и грохот опрокинутых игрушек. Полагалось, они приносили удачу.

— Я здесь проездом, — сонным голосом произнесла женщина с коровьей головой, перевернув страницу. — Хочу навестить друзей в порту Хëго.

— Погодите! — Умэ выронила тэмари. — Лисëнок-ча-а-а-ан! Какой ты красивый! Откуда у тебя это кимоно!

— Расскажу, когда вырастешь, — рассмеялся Рэй.

— Но я старше тебя! — Она показала язык, фыркнула и отвернулась к своей спутнице.

— Не обращай на неë внимания. И на других городских ëкаев, раз на то пошло. — Рэй отошëл, дав наконец свободно вздохнуть. Рука кицунэ, однако, осталась на спине Осаму. — Они привыкли игнорировать людей, поэтому не встречайся с ними взглядом, и они ничего не заподозрят.

— Рэй, — мягко произнëс Осаму, — кто нападает на мой город?

Кицунэ кивнул, шевельнув ушами.

— Как раз собирался сказать. Несколько демонов разбили в наших лесах лагерь ещë до начала нападений. Всего трое или четверо, но их усилий достаточно, чтобы превратить жизнь наших фермеров в ад.

— Как я могу их остановить?

— Мы с ними сразимся. Вместе. — Рука Рэя переместилась на локоть Осаму и сжала его. — Встретимся у реки на закате. Готовься к бою.

— Я по… — не успел договорить, поскольку Рэй исчез во вспышке огня. В воздухе остался лишь слабый запах древесного дыма.

— О-оу, — хихикнула Умэ-чан. — Оба-чан, мне кажется, наш Лисëнок влюбился!

***

— Мия-сан.

Осаму едва расслышал Рэя сквозь журчание реки. Поднял взгляд: кицунэ сидел на ветке, свесив свои два хвоста. Не в кимоно, а в том же чëрном костюме без рукавов, в котором явился прошлой ночью.

— Рад тебя видеть. — Рэй спрыгнул и грациозно приземлился на ноги. Маска приподнялась и опустилась, оглядывая Осаму с ног до головы. — Хотя вот от этого я не в восторге.

Осаму нащупал рукоять катаны, поддев ногтем край чëрного шëлка. Меч у него имелся уже несколько лет, но пригождался редко.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Да я не про то. — Мягкий смех. — Выглядишь как самурай. Тебе не идëт.

Осаму не помнил, когда последний раз надевал доспех. Возможно, во время спарринга с Ацуму, когда они бились на деревянных мечах под восторженные ахи знатных дам Химедзи. Девичьи взгляды и улучшение боевых навыков никогда его особо не интересовали, в отличие от брата. И как следствие, домару — отделанный чëрным и бордовым, цветами Клана Мия — Ацуму шëл куда больше.

— Согласен. — Осаму убрал руку от катаны.

— Давай, пошли, — весело позвал Рэй. — Здесь недалеко. Будь как можно тише.

Осаму ступал осторожно, пробираясь через лес вслед за Рэем. Это отвлекало — наблюдать, как идëт кицунэ. Тëмные уши вздрагивали от мельчайших звуков, едва различимых для Осаму, и лисьи хвосты покачивались при каждом шаге.

— Сюда, — шепнул Рэй.

Впереди Осаму увидел яркое голубое свечение, мерцающее сквозь деревья. Разглядел тëмный силуэт, и сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. На лбу монстра отчëтливо виднелись рога.

Прикосновение к руке. От страха по спине пробежал мороз.

— Спокойно. — Рэй повернулся к нему, переплëл их пальцы и прижал руки к влажной земле. — Нужно подойти ближе. Всë будет хорошо. — Осаму только и мог, что смотреть в рисованные глаза. Сердце громко стучало в груди. Долгая пауза, и: — Мия-сан.

Осаму опомнился. Что это было?

— Идëм. — Рэй потянул за собой, крепко держа за руку. Они подползли ближе к лагерю и спрятались в пампасной траве.

Патрулирующий демон с грубым лицом, окрашенным в малиновый, прошëлся рядом с их укрытием. Рэй отпустил Осаму и выудил из пристëгнутых к бëдрам ножен оба танто. Тихо свистнул.

Оглянулся на Осаму — и прыгнул.

Оба клинка у шеи. Одним перерезал толстую мышку. Вторым вскрыл глотку.

Толкнул вперëд. Шаг назад.

Из демона вырвался гортанный рык, и голова соскользнула с плеч.

К костру подошли ещë два монстра, не заметив притаившихся людей. Краем глаза Осаму заметил, что Рэй пробирался сквозь кусты к монстру, который точил свой клинок.

Осаму вытащил катану из ножен. У него не получится скрываться, как делал Рэй, — доспех тяжелее, а меч длиннее. Но он не собирался позволять лису забрать всю славу.

Рэй набросился на своего демона и вонзил ему танто в плечо. 

Осаму вдохнул.

Удар. Ужасный крик.

Осаму выдохнул.

Другой демон встрепенулся, отвлекаясь на Рэя.

Вперëд.

Осаму прыгнул, сердце забилось быстрее. Демон развернулся к нему. Обнажил клыки. Издал рык.

Он рубанул мечом.

Ничего.

Катана стукнулась о живот демона. Если Рэй пронзал их плоть без видимых усилий, то Осаму только и мог, что смотреть на бескровный порез на одежде.

Вот чëрт.

Огромная рука схватила его за шею и оторвала от земли. Он начал задыхаться — грудь и лëгкие стянуло узлом. Демон отнял его катану.

Раздался крик.

Его собственный? Он не знал.

«Не могу».

Время замедлилось и замерло: демон замахнулся мечом.

— Мия-сан!

«Это мне?»

Он зарычал. Рэй.

Удар. Демон пал замертво

Перед глазами вспыхнуло белым. Больно.

Где-то.

Где?

— Мия? Нет!

Рухнул оземь. Белые, чëрные пятна. Красный.

Яростный лязг клинков. Глухой удар.

Ещë один.

Рука. Ласковая. Мягкие пальцы на его щеке.

Кто-то надавил на его живот. Сильно. Больно.

— Осаму?

Открыл глаза.

Лицо. Размытое.

— Я с т-тобой. Останься.

«Я тебя знаю».

Чернота.

***

Осаму зарычал, пытаясь поднять тяжëлые веки.

Перед глазами пронеслись картинки: полный клыков рот, взмах тëмного клинка, чьë-то лицо. Кто это был?

Кто же?

Кт...

Осаму открыл глаза. Над ним был странный земляной потолок, который рассекали тени от знакомого малинового света. Слева стена. Тоже земляная. Он под землëй? Коснувшись подбородком груди, Осаму посмотрел вниз на дальнюю стену. Из неë торчали сучковатые корни, виднелась тропа, ведущая вверх, в тень.

Здесь была мебель — всевозможных цветов и стилей, не сочетающихся друг с другом. На стойке висело кимоно: чëрное, с белыми журавлями. Знакомое.

Когда?

Почему?

Он опустил голову на подушку, и с губ сорвался вздох. Клонило в сон. Осаму с трудом открыл глаза заново. Затуманенным взором заметил кого-то справа.

Сфокусировал взгляд.

— Рин, — прошептал Осаму.

Суна спал, подложив руки под голову. Грудь поднималась и опускалась при дыхании. Спутанная чëлка скрывала лицо, под глазами виднелись тëмные синие круги.

— Можно мне…

Осаму попытался перевернуться на бок.

Пронзило болью.

Она разрасталась от его живота и вызывала ледяные покалывания до самых кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах. Осаму захлебнулся воздухом, но боль ушла быстро.

Он распустил хлопковое кимоно. На животе зияла жуткая рана — тщательно зашитая малиновой нитью и покрытая коркой. Заживала.

Вернулся взглядом к спящему Суне. Потянулся — на сей раз аккуратнее — к его лбу, пропустив чëлку сквозь пальцы. Начал бережно распутывать пряди, стараясь не тянуть слишком сильно.

Когда чëлка стала мягкой и гладкой, Осаму провëл рукой вдоль линии роста волос. Наткнулся на что-то тонкое, мягкое и странное.

Суна зашевелился, поморщился. Осаму продолжил его гладить, и тот сонно простонал. Начал ëрзать руками, постепенно просыпаясь.

Суна приоткрыл глаза и снова сомкнул. На губах проступила улыбка.

— Осаму...

— Доброе утро, Рин, — прошептал он. Его пальцы задела странная прядь. Снова дрогнула, и Осаму начал догадываться. Приподнял, провëл подушечкой вдоль пушистого края. Ухо. Выпустил и продолжил гладить Сунины волосы. 

Тот снова промычал и открыл глаза. Поморгал, постепенно фокусируя взгляд на Осаму. Даже в малиновом мраке комнаты заметно, что радужная оболочка была более яркого оттенка, чем привычный нефрит.

Суна распахнул глаза и отскочил, как обожжëнный. Лисьи уши навострились, он схватился за маску — забытую на время сна. Одной рукой поднëс еë к лицу, а второй потянулся ко лбу Осаму.

— Это лишь сон.

Осаму перехватил запястье раньше, чем тот успел его коснуться. Маска выскользнула из рук и упала на земляной пол. Глядя в испуганные глаза друга, Осаму испытывал ворох эмоций: страх, спокойствие, радость, злость. Облегчение. Это был Суна. Всë это время.

В голове роились тысячи вопросов и одновременно не было никаких мыслей.

Решил озвучить самое простое.

— Рин. — Суна скривился, отвëл взгляд. — Мне нравятся твои уши.

Упомянутые уши расслабились, и Суна накрыл глаза ладонью. Губы растянулись в улыбке. 

— Дурак, — фыркнул Суна сквозь смех.

Осаму отпустил его запястье, и тот сел рядом с футоном.

— Прости. — Суна прикоснулся к его лбу, и на сей раз — чтобы ласково провести по волосам, а не заставить уснуть. — Что не говорил.

— Как? — От прикосновений Осаму расслабился, и глаза сами собой закрылись. Поддался усталости, терзавшей тело. — Твой отец?

— Нашëл меня ребëнком в лесу, — легко ответил Суна. — Молился богам о наследнике. Инари-сама услышала.

— Ты говорил, что теперь вы не ладите.

— Кузницу унаследует Айри, когда вырастет. Сын ему больше не нужен. — Осаму открыл глаза, поскольку Суна отнял руку и вцепился в пыльную ткань своих штанов.

— Ты мог уйти.

— У меня есть причины остаться. — Суна поднял взгляд, на губах лëгкая улыбка. — Айри не моя плоть и кровь, но всë равно семья. И… ну… ты. Ты здесь.

Что-то знакомое и тëплое промелькнуло в его взгляде. Такое выражение у него было всегда, когда они проводили время вместе, когда держали друг друга за руки. «Он влюблëн в меня».

Осаму закрыл глаза и положил голову на подушку. В животе коротко вспыхнула боль. Он не может любить Суну. Не может. Он лгал ему.

— Город в безопасности?

— Осаму, — прошептал Суна. — Стало ещë хуже. Те демоны, которых мы убили, были только разведчиками. Глубже в лесу оказался ещë один, более крупный лагерь. Думаю… — Он вздохнул. — Я думаю, своим нападением мы привели их в ярость.

— Дрался только ты, — вздохнул Осаму. — Я оказался бесполезным.

Суна огладил его щëку большим пальцем. Тепло.

— Мне жаль, мне очень жаль. — Странно слышать, как обычно непримиримый и самоуверенный Суна бормотал подобное. — Мои клинки зачарованы, чтобы прорезать плоть монстров. Я не… подумал сделать тебе такой же.

— Тогда ты бы раскрыл себя, — произнëс Осаму, прильнув к его ладони.

— Ты мог погибнуть.

— Но не погиб. — По щеке Суны скатилась слеза. Ещë одно незнакомое зрелище. — Уверен, что благодаря тебе.

Суна убрал руку, чтобы распахнуть кимоно и взглянуть на рану. Осторожно потрогал малиновую нить и края толстой корки.

— Хорошо заживает. Ещë пара дней, и будешь в порядке.

— Рин, меня вспороли моей же катаной. Как я вообще выжил? — Осаму видел, как в качестве проверки новых мечей самураи казнили преступников. Если кому-то удавалось пережить режущий удар, то через некоторое время смерть наступала по иным причинам. А если проходило несколько дней, то состояние было в разы хуже, чем попеременные приступы боли.

— А, это… — Лисьи уши прижались к голове, и Суна потупил взгляд. Обернул ноги пушистым хвостом и принялся распутывать комки шерсти. — Если помнишь, жизненная сила кицунэ связана с его хвостами. У старших и сильнейших их девять.

Осаму резко выдохнул.

— Постой… 

— Если доживу до таких лет, у меня будет только восемь, — улыбнулся Суна, лихорадочно сверкнув глазами. Это выражение Осаму знал: отсутствие раскаяния в своих действиях. — Я отдал второй хвост — часть своей силы — тебе.

Осаму приподнялся на локтях, не обращая внимания на боль.

— Зачем? Зачем ты это сделал?

— Осаму, я люблю тебя. — Суна решительно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Можешь считать меня придурком, но ради тебя я готов на всë.

Осаму знал. Понял раньше. Но он не может. Не может. Он упал на футон. Сердце грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди. Не может.

— Я всë понимаю, — прошептал Суна. — Ты не обязан мне отвечать.

Пальцы коснулись его лба — тëплые, как пламя костра.

— Отдыхай, Осаму.

Магия проникла под кожу, и глаза закрылись сами по себе. Пальцы скользнули вниз по линии его челюсти, и Осаму снова погрузился в сон.

***

Он сидел в углу кузницы и ел рисовый шарик. Посол идеальный — именно так, как он любил. Спустя неделю отдыха в лисьей норе не терпелось поесть как следует. Но так тоже неплохо.

Суна стоял у наковальни. В одной руке держал молот, во второй — пылал малиновый огонь.

Сегодня утром они вернулись в город, объяснив внезапное исчезновение Осаму поездкой в Химедзи к отцу с просьбой о помощи. Никто не должен был знать о шраме на животе или лисьих ушах и хвосте его спутника.

Учеников Суна отпустил домой, чтобы поработать в уединении.

Осаму с восхищением за магическим созданием вакидзаси: металл гнулся и раскалялся скорее, чем он когда-либо видел. Отец Суны ковал его катану несколько месяцев, но заклинания и огонь кицунэ справлялись со сталью практически мгновенно.

Уже сейчас Осаму мог видеть красивый тëмно-серый блеск металла — такой же, как у зачарованных клинков, убивающих демонов.

Наблюдать за Суной было увлекательно. Как за кропотливой работой, так и за движениями тела. Завязанные рукава обнажали сильные бицепсы, сокращавшиеся с каждым ударом молота. Раскалëнные докрасна пальцы медленно и аккуратно скользили по краю лезвия.

Суна вздохнул и вытер лоб. Магическая или физическая, работа его утомила.

— Отдохни, Рин.

Тот только устало улыбнулся.

— Нужно поддержать эту температуру ещë немного.

Суна вернулся к работе, и по кузнице продолжил разноситься эхом стук молотка и звук точильного камня.

— Осаму, иди сюда, — подозвал его Суна, махнув свободной рукой. Сел на колени перед грубым рабочим столом.

Осаму присоединился. Вакидзаси парил над столом рядом с глиняной миской.

— Можно?.. — прошептал Суна, задержав ладонь над рукой Осаму свою.

Он кивнул. Тот взял его за руку и поднëс к миске с мокрой глиной. Погрузил его пальцы в миску; их обдало холодом.

— Надо провести линию закалки, — мягко говорил Суна, в то время как они вместе покрывали лезвие глиной. — Наноси тонкий слой у острого края и толще — с другого конца.

Пока они работали, Осаму обдумывал каждое прикосновение пальцев, рук, рукавов.

Суна был рядом с тех пор, как Осаму только-только приехал в Инаризаки. Всегда готов выслушать, подставить плечо, успокоить. Они разделили смех, слëзы, нежные моменты, которые поселились в уголках сердца Осаму. Убрать чëлку, погладить по щеке, взять за руку.

— Какую форму хамона ты хочешь? — спросил Суна, подталкивая к Осаму миску с водой. Он стëр глину с ладоней. Вода окрасилась в грязно-серый.

— А есть варианты?

Суна улыбнулся, а потом рассмеялся, зажмурив глаза.

— Ты правда не знаешь, как это происходит, верно?

Он толкнул Суну в плечо. Губы невольно растянулись в улыбке. Он не хотел это терять.

— Хамон твоей катаны напоминает листья гвоздичного дерева. — Его пальцы, покрытые глиной, вывели узор в воздухе. Осаму не мог не заметить, как загорелись нефритовые глаза Суны. — Это любимый узор отца, поэтому стал фирменным.

— А у тебя?

— Что у меня? — Тот склонил голову набок.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал на берегу залива в Осаке? — Суна омочил руки в миске и принялся увлажнять глину на мече.

— Пару раз.

— Нам надо съездить. Только ты и я. — Он взял со стола тонкий металлический инструмент и начал прорисовывать в глине линии. — Представь, что стоишь на песке.

Осаму закрыл глаза. Перед глазами возникли кобальтово-голубые воды залива под ясным летним небом. Услышал смех, звонкий и красивый — Суна расплëскивал волны ногами, намочив край хакама.

— Смотри на воду.

Набежала волна: белые барашки перемешались с синевой. Омытый песок потемнел, отделившись от сухого волнистой линией.

— Видишь?

Воображаемый Суна взял его под руку и указал на узор, к которому подобралась уже другая волна. Улыбнулся: клыки острые, уши расслабленные.

— Думаю, да.

— Открой глаза.

Суна ещë не закончил, но начало рисунка уже видно. Яркая волнистая линия, от которой расходились вниз менее глубокие — словно песок, омытый волнами.

— Это прекрасно.

Суна улыбнулся и смочил свой инструмент.

— Рано говорить.

— Почему именно он?

Суна задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Это старомодный рисунок, вдохновлëнный бамбуковыми панелями. Но мне нравится представлять волны. К тому же он меняет свойства клинка.

— Правда?

— Он называется «сунагаси». — «Текучий песок». Суна ещë раз ополоснул руки и бросил инструмент в миску. Выпрямил спину. Занëс над клинком ладони, и они загорелись малиновым. — Идеален для зачарованной стали. В этом клинке течëт не только песок, но и моя сила.

Осаму стиснуло рëбра — что-то в нëм треснуло, как затвердевшая глина. Словно о нëм тоже бережно позаботился Суна и выковал в нечто более сильное. Тот закрыл глаза, зашептал новые заклинания.

Он не человек.

Нельзя его любить.

Ярко-красные и чëрные линии очерчивали глаза. Ресницы отбрасывали тени на щëки. Из небрежно собранного хвоста выбились несколько прядей. Губы перестали двигаться и сложились в их естественный изгиб. Приподнял подбородок, когда по глине прошла последняя волна тепла.

Но Осаму любит.

Того, с кем коротал ленивые деньки. Кто приставил лезвие к его горлу. С кем делил и смех, и боль. С кем дрался бок о бок. Кто дал ему совет. Кто пожертвовал частью себя, чтобы спасти ему жизнь.

Осаму любил Суну во всех обличиях.

Любым.

Суна поднялся на ноги, подхватил раскалëнный меч, прокрутился на пятках и одним движением перенëс в чан с водой. Пока Суна держал его, с поверхности вырывались языки пламени.

— Отполирую и подберу подходящую рукоять после обеда, — сказал Суна, когда вакидзаси вернулся на свой держатель на столе. — Но пока мы здесь, могу добавить ещë кое-что.

Гравировка на хвостовике — обозначающая, что меч был изготовлен именно этим кузнецом или школой — пряталась над рукоятью каждого клинка. Большинство Суниных мечей были подписаны как 角名 涼介 — даже те, которые изготовил Ринтаро.

Осаму улыбнулся. У него возникла идея.

Когда он еë озвучил, лицо Суны вспыхнуло, а глаза распахнулись. Если бы он был в обличье кицунэ, то наверняка прижал бы уши.

Суна щëлкнул пальцами, вызвав два огненных кандзи. Десять штрихов. И там и там. Занëс ладонь над хвостовиком, но застыл в нерешительности, и Осаму коснулся его плеча.

— Нанеси их на клинок, — прошептал Осаму. — Хочу их увидеть.

Суна моргнул.

— П-понял.

Кандзи высеклись в стали клинка, ровно там, где ляжет цуба. 

Обещание.

***

Осаму ощутил, как на губах расцвела улыбка, когда Суна вышел из норы, спрятанной под самым большим клëном на поляне. Тот был одет в свой боевой костюм: топ без рукавов, хакама и танто, прицепленные к бëдрам. Его сердце кольнуло разочарование, когда увидел на лице Суны маску.

— Так-то лучше, — весело заметил Суна. — Теперь на самурая не похож.

— Угу, — хмыкнул Осаму и оглядел свою одежду. Он отказался от брони, чтобы двигаться легче и быстрее. — В прошлый раз как-то не помогло.

— Боюсь представить, как ты будешь объяснять про огромную дыру оружейнику своего отца.

— Может, просто не буду. — Он огладил рукоять своего нового вакидзаси. — Я ему не Цуму. Не хочу быть его цепным псом.

— Конечно, ты же мой, — сухо отозвался Суна.

Он рассмеялся. «Да, твой». Во многих смыслах.

— Ты готов? — склонил голову Суна. Сегодня они собирались уничтожить главный лагерь демонов. Или погибнуть при штурме.

Осаму вытащил вакидзаси из ножен. Залюбовался волнообразным хамоном, тянущимся вдоль лезвия, и двум выгравированным кандзи.

Слишком маленькие, чтобы заметить случайно, но достаточно крупные, чтобы ощущать спокойствие от одного взгляда на них. Огладил их пальцем.

宮倫

— Сначала вот что, — произнëс Осаму, отложил меч и посмотрел на маску.

Подошëл к Суне. Тот не шевелился.

Осаму подцепил маску пальцем и стянул еë с его лица. Другой рукой провëл по каштановым волосам, решительно заглянув Суне в глаза.

— Осаму, — прошептал Суна, приоткрыв рот от удивления, — что ты делаешь?

— То, что давно хотел. — Ласково провëл пальцами у основания лисьего уха. — Правда смелости не хватало. — Опустил взгляд: — Но только, если я действительно твой.

Суна рассмеялся, сузив глаза в щëлочки.

— Вы идиот, мой господин.

Осаму поморщился с отвращением.

— Рин, ну в такой момент.

Снова смех, а за ним тепло — на щеках, на губах и в груди — когда Суна его поцеловал. Пальцы переплелись вместе, маска упала. Осаму прижался сильнее, глубже, преследуя страсть, снедавшую его годами.

Но он отказывался ей потакать. До этого момента.

— Будь осторожен, Осаму, — пробормотал Суна в его губы. — Я больше не смогу тебя вернуть.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Осаму напоследок чмокнул его в уголок губ.

Суна надел маску обратно. Возможно, пытался спрятать румянец, который окрасил его щëки.

— Я другое сказал.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Осаму. — Само собой.

Нащупали в темноте ладони друг друга, стоя плечо к плечу лицом к неизвестности. 

Суна сжал его руку.

Уверенность.

— Я готов.

**Author's Note:**

> Твиттер автора оригинала: [@andraste_](https://twitter.com/andraste_). 


End file.
